<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our deal by sweetbakkoush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533725">our deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbakkoush/pseuds/sweetbakkoush'>sweetbakkoush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbakkoush/pseuds/sweetbakkoush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by best coast's song "our deal"</p><p>where isak and even don't tell each other how they really feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this song is really important to me so idk,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isak, that's our deal. Ok?"</p><p>-</p><p>Isak was still sleepy, lying on his stomach, with a freshly made coffee, staring at a half-naked Even. So many things were on his mind right now. He wanted to talk. But he couldn't. He had a million things to say, he wanted to scream how bad he wanted to just hold Even's hand and pretend that nothing else in the world existed, how bad he wanted to hug Even as something actually meaningful. God, he was so in love with Even. Everybody knows it. Jonas, Magnus, Eva, Eskild, all of them know how Isak turns into a mess when he's with Even. Everybody seems to know, except the one person he actually wants to know it. </p><p>"Do you like the coffee?" Isak was snapped out of his thoughts and he realised he had barely touched the coffee Even made for him. (And the fact that Even made him coffee in the morning alone could make Isak completely melt inside.)</p><p>"Uh, yes, sorry. I was kinda, uh, overthinking."</p><p>"About the coffee?" Even giggled, and Isak giggled too.</p><p>"Just... things. Not a big deal." Isak was almost choking, and not in the way he likes. "Sometimes I can't really control what I think about and I get kind of lost. Not lost, I mean... It's like I'm travelling. But not like I'm high. I'm just... thinking?" Isak was nervous and holding himself more than he could to not say a thousand things at once and expect Even to play long with it. But Even was just giggling. His hair was falling into his face. That bastard.</p><p>"It's ok Issy, I understand."</p><p>"I don't think you do." Isak looked at Even, and realised that came out a little harsh than what he intended. "Sorry, It's just... I want to tell you some stuff, Even. But I can't because it's not part of our deal and you- I mean, we take this very seriously. And as much as I want to, I don't think I can." Both of them stayed in silence for a while. Even stopped drinking his coffee. Isak was at the verge of going crazy waiting for Even to do or say something.</p><p>"Uh, I'm sorry, Isak. I, uh." Even was feeling bad and Isak could tell. It was obvious, none of them was feeling ok in that room, both of them had so much to say yet they didn't. "Isak, I don't think I can be what you are looking or hoping for. More than anything we already are." At this point Isak's eyes were almost full of tears. This wasn't part of the deal, he reminded himself. No feelings, no crying. "That's not our deal. We don't tell each other how we really feel." Even wasn't even looking at Isak anymore at this point.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Everything felt weird after it. They stared at each other for a long time in silence. They almost didn't talk. Even made him lunch while he was taking a shower. They ate, and they watched the tv show they always watch together and they hugged. Isak felt good. They had sex again, of course. </p><p>And then Even left. He told Isak to take care of himself and he sent a text when he got home. Isak just kept staring at his empty bed. Even took the rest of the weed they were smoking during the night. Fuck. He was fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoyed it :P i might continue this one day but idk so anyways my twitter is @rollingstowne and my tumblr is @girlin-red</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>